


memories

by strawhat4life



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, WWII memorial, flash backs, just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/pseuds/strawhat4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky stood in front of the memorial staring at the names carved into stone before him his hand reached out tracing over the names carefully.<br/>He wanted to remember, he kept trying to remember, flashes of some imagines went through his mind as his hand traced over some names that seemed familiar and the flash of a face would go through his mind but after that he didn’t know much more. Bucky hadn’t realized when it started raining but he did realize it was coming down hard but he didn’t mind pulling his sweatshirt just a little tighter around himself. Bucky looked down in front of the monument now seeing all the letters and gifts left there for the souls these names belonged too.</p><p>Flowers, teddy bears, Bucky noticed even pictures of children he could only assume were the grand children that these people never got to see.<br/>Then he suddenly felt like he had been punched hard in the stomach as his hand froze over one particular name.<br/>James Buchanan Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memories

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own marvel darcy or bucky but the story is mine :3 please enjoy! sorry my punctuation and grammar aren't the best!

Bucky stood in front of the memorial staring at the names carved into stone before him his hand reached out tracing over the names carefully.  
He wanted to remember, he kept trying to remember, flashes of some imagines went through his mind as his hand traced over some names that seemed familiar and the flash of a face would go through his mind but after that he didn’t know much more.

Bucky hadn’t realized when it started raining but he did realize it was coming down hard but he didn’t mind pulling his sweatshirt just a little tighter around himself. Bucky looked down in front of the monument now seeing all the letters and gifts left there for the souls these names belonged too.

Flowers, teddy bears, Bucky noticed even pictures of children he could only assume were the grand children that these people never got to see.  
Then he suddenly felt like he had been punched hard in the stomach as his hand froze over one particular name.  
James Buchanan Barnes.

The image of that guy on the bridge came back to him but he was different, scrawnier, in a solider uniform smiling at him

_Bucky_

Then it flashed to that day at the bridge again when he stared at him with this weird shock on his face

_Bucky_

“Hey,” Bucky was snapped out of it and turned realizing that there was an umbrella over him and a girl standing in front of him holding the umbrella over him.  
“Hey you’re gonna catch a cold sitting out here in the rain crying.”  
Bucky hadn’t even realized it he brought his hand up and wiped his eyes a bit surprised the girl gave him a kind smile  
“Come on, let me buy you a coffee.” She said taking his arm and leading him to the nearest coffee shop.

The place was packed with people on account of the rain, but even if it had just been the two of them it would still be a foreign scene to him, especially the strange kindness of this total stranger. The girl got them a table in the back and had him sit down before she ordered herself a pot of tea Bucky didn’t move so she just asked for two cups.

“I’m Darcy.”  
Darcy. Seemed like an odd name to him but who was he talk? Apparently his name was Bucky sounded like something you name a rogue horse at a rodeo.

Wait what the hell was a rodeo and why did he know about it?

Darcy had long curly brown hair and a sweet smile that showed better behind the black square glasses she wore, she wore a brown sweater over a green shirt and some jeans that were now soaked with rain.  
“…Bucky.” He replied offering his normal hand Darcy smiled and shook it  
“So who did you know who was on the memorial?” Darcy asked him Bucky went a ghostly shade of pale thinking maybe he was caught  
“or are you related to someone who was there?” Darcy asked him that made him a bit more relieved she didn’t mean ‘know’ as in know personally she meant know as in just heard of  
“Uh my grandfather James Barnes”  
“Shut up! Your grandfather is Cap’s best friend?” Darcy asked him Bucky couldn’t help the small smile on his face  
“Yeah…”  
“I’m friends with him now, well not direct friends he’s friends with my friend Thor and I kind of work for him and the other avengers now but that’s just cause of- you know what you probably don’t want to know all that.”

The two of them sat there talking like that until the rain stopped and the coffee shop cleared out for the most part.  
This girl Darcy was really sweet actually it was something he hadn’t been used too, though he couldn’t help but get uncomfortable any time she mentioned Steve Rogers, captain America or any nick names she seemed to associate with him such as “Spangles”, “Stripes”, “Miss America”, “Capsicle”, “Stevie wonder”, and his personal favorite “The seventy year old Virgin”

 

“So where do you live, maybe I can walk you home in case it starts to rain again.”  
Bucky hesitated a bit lately he had been staying at a motel; he thought it was a good place to start until he figured everything out or at least as much as he could.  
“I’ve been staying a motel lately.”  
“Oh so you don’t live here? Where are you from?” Darcy asked Bucky hesitated where was he from? He had better remember quickly or make something up  
“Uh….Brooklyn”

Where had that come from? Wherever it had she smiled at him  
“Alright cool, well I can give you a lift back? My car is parked back at my work down the street but I can grab it and give you a lift”  
Bucky smiled  
“I’d appreciate that, thanks doll.”

Darcy quirked a brow at him and Bucky wasn’t sure if he had said something wrong for a moment  
“Doll? What is this the forties? Taking a lesson from your grandpa or something?” she asked jokingly she paid for their food and they headed out Bucky couldn’t figure out why he had called her that it just sort of slipped out it was just very familiar to him.

Darcy chatted to him as they walked heading to her car

Darcy drove him back to the motel and Bucky watched as she played music on her eye-pod of whatever it was called listening to her sing it was amusing to say the least watching how she reacted to the music.

He actually wished the ride had been longer and it seemed too soon when she pulled up to the motel.  
“Thanks again Doll.” Bucky said getting out but smiled sheepishly “Sorry”  
“No it’s ok, ‘doll’ is kind of growing on me.” Darcy told him she then handed him a slip of paper he looked in pink ink was a phone number and “Darcy” written underneath  
“hey you need anything give me a call ok? Even if it’s helping out with that arm.”  
Bucky froze and looked at her a bit worried but she just smiled at him  
“Don’t worry you’re secret is safe with me.”


End file.
